Fire
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: A Song-fic based on Avril Lavigne's 'Slipped Away'. ENTER ANY OTP IN HERE, DOESN'T NECESSARILY HAVE TO BE PJO/HOO RELATED. Hope you like it!


_**So, songfic. Yay! First one I've really ever done. This is basically an enter-any-OTP-in-here type of thing. The POV is that of a girl's, so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!**___

I lay on my bed at midnight, staring at the ceiling. It's been months, a year almost, since the incident. Images flash by when I least expect them. I try to think of happier times, but my mind keeps slipping back...  
  
"You got it?" he asked.

"Yep." I patted the messenger bag at my side. We walked briskly and quietly down the empty corridor back to our rendezvous point. He was grinning.

"I still can't believe you did that back there. What were you thinking? Throwing a vase at his face then smacking him in the back of his head with a pipe? You could have DIED back there!" Though he tried to sound serious, he couldn't keep in his laughter.

"What? It's something called blunt force trauma. Really useful sometimes. Would you like me to re-demonstrate?" I flashed a super innocent smile at him as if I were asking him to buy some cookies.

His smile turned into a look of panic and he took a step away from me. "Um. No thanks. I'm fine." Now it's my turn to laugh. Even in the weirdest of times, he is the only one who can get me to crack a real smile.

We finally reached the marble rotunda. The room was huge, almost as big as the Jefferson Memorial in D.C. The floor was covered entirely by a mosaic of a sword and spear crossing through a scepter of some sort, encircled by laurel wreaths. Massive columns held up the ceiling, and moonlight shone through the glass dome.

I was so engrossed in the details that I didn't notice the most important thing.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, and he was right. It has been three hours, and the moon was at its highest, right in the middle of the dome. We were supposed to activate the relics by now.

"I guess we're gonna have to start this without them," I said.

I heard the scuffling of feet and turned around just in time to avoid the blade that was flying at me. I ducked, and it flew overhead into another hall.

'What the-?' I said quietly, but it turns out my comrade was already brandishing his sword. The man from earlier (yes the one I smacked with a pipe) was back, and it was not a pretty sight. Glass and ceramic shards stuck out from his face, blood and water streaming down his skin, a complete mask of rage. A huge dent was in his skull. The two engaged in swordplay as I was thinking about what to do. I had lost my sais three rooms ago, my sword was stolen, and I had lent my bow and quiver to the newby.

"Start the ritual!" my friend called out through gritted teeth.

Still a little dazed, I starting taking out the twelve statuettes. They always changed, based on the beliefs of the one holding them; tonight they were each a Roman god or goddess.

I started putting them right along the circumference of the beam of moonlight on the floor. I was almost done when the rest finally came. They gave me the Codex and I started flipping for the spell. My heart was pounding and sweat beaded down my forehead. I kept getting distracted by the sounds behind me.

After what felt like an eternity, I was almost done reciting. Our foe was subdued. My friends were around me. Just as I finished the last word, I heard a sharp gasp.

I turned around and it took a moment to realize what had happened. There lie his body behind me. He was gripping a needle-like object in his hand...

I scrambled over to him. "Arson," he whispers weakly.

"Yes, I know he's an arson, but what about-"

"No. You need... to take... glass balls... before..." I knew what he was going to say. The enemy was just standing there, grinning.

"Guys, don't do any-" Before I could stop her, one of my friends had just sliced off the enemy's head with her katanas. His head rolled and his body slumped to the ground. Under the weight of his body, I heard glass breaking. In an instant, a large explosion shook the room. The girl flew six feet into the air and landed with a sickening crunch.

Walls of sapphire and amethyst flames erupted. This was no ordinary fire. It actually climbed up the walls and managed to melt the marble. The air was growing poisonous.

"Someone help me bring him out!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Don't," he managed firmly.

"But we can't leave you here!" I argued.

"Don't risk... your lives... for me. Relics... activated. Must continue mission." He started coughing weakly.

Without thinking, my hand cupped his face. His hand reached for mine. I had to try hard not to pull my hand back. His skin grew pale and ice cold, his eyes becoming more distant. The poison was spreading fast. "Go," he said.

"Come on! We have to get going! We've already got the relics!" someone shouted near the exit.

I nodded slowly and reluctantly got up. As I turned and was about to leave, I heard him whisper, "I love you."

For once, I was glad there was a fire. The flames had dried up my tears. By the time I was outside, no one could tell I was crying...  
_  
I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room. No, I was not crying. I've been crying too many times, and now it's as if I can't cry anymore. After that, only one song pops up in my head._  
_"I miss you... miss you so bad._  
_I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad. _  
_Oh._  
_I hope you can hear me,_  
_Cuz I remember it clearly._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same._  
_Oh._  
_I didn't get around to kiss you._  
_Goodbye on the hand._  
_I wish I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't..._  
_Now you're gone, now you're gone._  
_There you go, there you go._  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back._  
_Now you're gone, now you're gone._  
_There you go, there you go._  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back..."_


End file.
